wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo Fast Wander Over Yonder Crossover. The Wedding
Wander: Dont worry Chet! Chet: DONT WORRY DONT WORRY. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN Slyvia: *laughs* like what Chet: A Bag of salt could come open, and pour on Burn! Slyvia: Like thats going to happen Chet: A earth could come and rip open the GROUND, WE COULD FALL IN! Wander: *places his hand on chet* dont worry we'll help you Chet: you will! Thank you guys! Please wash your hands before touching me Wander: Sorry Chet: I'm 2 scared to give Tiger lily her invitation Wander: if your scared of her! why are you inviting her? Chet: No no no I'm not scared of her. I'm scared of the tiger beetles she been hanging out with. Wander: Oh chet: besides it mating season for Tiger beetles, so Hardcase would eat me alive if saw me,or Turbo near Tiger lily. Wander: Ok (20 mintures later) Wander: Hey tiger lily Tiger lily: what brings you to Tiger beetle terroriary Wander: *Hands Tiger lily a card* Chet wants you to come to his Wedding Tiger lily: They are getting MARRIED Hardcase: *Growls, and tackles Wander* Wander: Hey hardcase! *hugs Hardcase* HOW ARE YOU BUDDY Hardcase: *tries to push Wander off* GET OFF ME! Tiger lily: *giggles* Hardcase: Dude your making a mockery of me! *points at Tiger lily* in front of a girl Wander: So you need be happy *Grab Hardcase's antennas" Hardcase: gross When have you tooken a shower! you smell so horrible! Wander: 2 weeks ago Hardcase: *uses his pinscers near his mouth to latch on to Wander's arm, digging into his arm* Wander: AHGRH!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! Tiger lily: * Grabs Hardcase's antennas's and pulls on them* GET OFF OF HIM! Hardcase: *drops wander* Tiger lily: I'm out of his boys club! *walks off* come on wander! Hardcase: DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *20 mintures later* Chet: I do Burn: i do Whiplash: then you may kiss the bride Chet: *kisses Burn* Tiger lily: *turns her head to see Hardcase* Hardcase!? Everyone gasp! chet: what is he doing here. I-uh *faints* Burn: *goes up to Hardcase* YOU CRASHING MY WEDDING! Wander: Oh no! Hater: *runs up behind hardcase* Evil plan! Hardcase: No *gets on one knees* Smoothmove: Uh I know whats going to happen *smirks* Skidmark: Hes going to propose! White Shadow: Whiiiite shadow! Turbo: Wander did you invite this guy to wedding! Burn: Get away from my maid of Honor Hardcase! Wander: No I didnt Hardcase: This is a wedding *grabs Tiger Lily's hands* Will you Marry me! Tiger lily: *turns away* I dont know Hardcase: *looks away* I see *gets up* Tiger lily: I'm sorry, i'm in Love with Wander or Turbo! Wander and turbo: WHAT!!!??? Turbo: *narrows his eyes* I'll fight you for her Wander: you can keep her I like slyvia! Slyvia: what wander were just friends Wander: SLYVIA HOW COULD YOU! *Cries* Hardcase: WANDER I'LL RACE YOU FOR THE HAND OF TIGER LILY! Tiger lily: NO! I'M NOT A THROPY! *Cries* Is that what you think of me! Hardcase: No I dont think of you like that! Tiger lily: *runs off crying* Turbo: I'll go talk 2 her. Hardcase: *growls* Worthless snail ruined my chance of love! Slyvia: *punches hardcase* SHUT UP YOU BUG!